Colbie and Eric
by Little.Miss.Eric
Summary: As watched Edward begin to walk up for his turn I heard a scream behind me. Bella's POV. M for caution. Disclaimer on Ms. Meyer's character's! :D
1. The Vampire and Werewolf Pair

"Gotcha," she said, and kissed his throat.

Jasper chuckle, shaking his head. "You truly are one frightening little monster."

The wolves muttered again. This time the sound was wary.

"It's good for them to learn some respect," Edward murmured , amused. Then he spoke louder. "My turn."

"Colbie! Come back!"

I turned to the area I heard the scream. It was somewhere behind me in the woods not far from where I was standing in the clearing. Then I heard running, more like stomping, towards me. I saw the trees move. What ever it was, it was moving fast and it was big.

I turned to look Edward and he was in front of me in a slightly crouch position. He was ready for what ever was coming. I looked around and all of the vampires were ready also and then next thing I saw was the wolves run in front of us. Edward started to growl loudly.

And then it was there; out in the clearing where Jasper was teaching the vampires and wolves how the fight the newborns. Another wolf. Light gray with perked ears, bearing it's teeth at me. It was watching me. Oh dear god…

It howled loudly as something else appeared behind it. A person. A vampire to be exact. Snow-white skin and red eyes. He was just as tall and broad as Emmet and had dark, black-looking hair. He wore no shirt or shoes, just a pain of ripped jeans. I could see his very defined muscles on his arms and chest. He was very angry according to his facial expression.

"Colbie! Phase… Right now!" The vampire yelled, clenching his fist tightly. Colbie, the gray wolf, turned around and looked at him. "Now." He was quieter, but still pretty loud. I barely heard him at first.

The next thing I saw was a just-as-angry woman standing naked in the middle of the field breathing heavily and shaking violently. She was just as prefect as any vampire out there. Long, dark, curly brown hair with just the right amount of highlights. Perfectly tanned and curved body. The wolves straighten up just a bit, but the vampires didn't. Edward was still growling and concentrating on the unknown vampire and wolf-girl.

"Why should I? She made my life a living hell!" She turned and pointed at me, looking at me dead in the eye. The woman had bright green eyes.

"What did Bella do?!" Emmett snarled piercingly, moving somewhat closer.

"She didn't do anything! Please excuse my girlfriend! We didn't mean to--" The vampire started with an apology written all over his face, but the woman interrupted him before he could finish his answer.

"Yes. She. Did!" The woman was still glaring at me with a bright fire in her eyes. "You ruin everything in my life. It was perfect before you decided the get a bloodsucker as boyfriend." She was drawing closer and closer. Sam and Jacob had barked at her to stop, but she just turned the Sam and stared at him with just a hard glare as she gave me. "Don't you dare bark at me you pathetic excuse for a dog!" She said, looking him up and down as though he was only two feet tall, but Sam still held his ground.

"So much for respect, huh, Edward?" laughed Emmett. Colbie glared back at Emmett.

"Colbie! Come here!" Said the vampire in the back ground, but Colbie just stood there staring hard at Emmett. "She is not the fault. It was my fault for leaving the house when you asked me not to."

I saw the other wolves look at the vampire with blank eyes. Even Jacob looked at him.

I looked at the naked woman and saw tears run down her cheek. I hardly had time to blink before I saw him behind her, arms wrapped around her waist kissing her neck and whispering in her ear. Edward had straightened up and wrapped a strong arm around my waist also just as Carlisle took a couple steps forward.

"What seems to be the issue? Bella, do you know this woman?" He said, turning to me just as well as everyone else had. I just slightly shook my head, not being able to speak.

The vampire took an unneeded breath and spoke slowly. "My girlfriend, Colbie, would like revenge on Ms. Isabella Swan because one of the newborns who are after her had taken me to join their army. I refused and now they're after her to get to me. They've killed the little family she had and I'm the only one left." Colbie was still shaking and started weeping in his arms.

Her tanned skin was greatly in contrast with the vampire's skin. Her arms were around his neck, but she had to be on her tip toes just to do that much. The woman's head was buried in his shoulder and she was shaking with cries. He was hushing her while trailing his paper-white fingers in light circles around on her back.

"And your name is?" Rosaline asked impatiently, cocking her hip slightly to the side. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Eric," the woman mumbled into his shoulder.

"Do you need sleep, love?" Eric asked quietly, tightening his grip a bit. Colbie just nodded. "Apologize first. Then we'll find a place to stay." She, then, shook her head no. "Colbie," Eric said firmly.

"Her fault." Colbie mumble, everyone around her could hear her rudeness. Edward just growled, tighten her grip also as Eric release his grip from Colbie.

The naked woman stepped forward quietly, looking at the ground. She was no more then three feet away now, but she still stared at the ground as she hugged herself. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled, as Eric growled lightly. She sighed and looked at him. Turning back to me she said it again louder. "I apologize for my rudeness. It was not proper for me to have almost attacked you like I did."

"I… I accept your apology," I said quietly. I noticed everyone's eyes were one the two of us and Edward was standing directly behind me.

Colbie turned back to Eric. "Happy?" I couldn't help, but giggle when he smiled lightly and winked at me and said, "Very much so."

"Good then we can go," Colbie started to stalk off when Esme stepped in and said, "Are you looking for a place to stay?"

Colbie stopped and looked firmly at Eric and mouthed, "No."

"Yes, we are actually. Do you have any suggests?" Eric smirking at Esme, but kept staring at his girlfriend as she glared at him.

"We have rooms," Carlisle said, smirking also. "You may stay at our house. We actually have to go get human food for our dear Bella, so I'm sure who ever goes won't mind if they pick food up for you also.

"And you need clothes! You can't go to the store-- or anywhere fore that matter-- with nothing on!" Alice intervened, smirking like the rest of them. I saw Jasper and Rosaline out of the corner of my eyes glower at Alice.

"Baby?" Eric asked, his smirk had turned into a dazzling smile. Colbie was turned around, clenching her jaw hard and hugged herself tighter.

"Fine," Eric walked over to her slowly and hugged her. "Everything will be fine, my dear." He whispered quietly, but from four feet away, I could hear.

"Not if she's in the same house, dear." Colbie snarled.

"It's all settled then. You two are coming home with us then." Carlisle smiled.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N I hope everyone likes this! It takes place during Eclipse in chapter 18. The first four lines is Stephanie Meyer's writings... not mine... I might add more and that will all be in bold. Read and review! I like flames, but not to the point where it's like... "You're fing stupid! You bh! How can you do that?! That would never fing happen!" And please. If you do FLAME, use proper grammar. I know I have bad grammar, but geez... "OMG!!!11! U R SOOO STUP1D11!" Is not proper. And I's are not 1's. Sorry. Bitch. Just sayin'.

Much love, homies!


	2. A Kiss Goodnight

"Fine," Eric walked over to her slowly and hugged her. "Everything will be fine, my dear." He whispered quietly, but from four feet away, I could hear. She wrapped her small, fragile looking arms around his neck and buried her head in the nook of his neck.

"Not if she's in the same house, dear." Colbie snarled.

"It's all settled then. You two are coming home with us then." Carlisle smiled politely as if he didn't hear her comment.

"Then the lessons for the day are over?" Jasper quietly said as a rush of calmness wash over me like a light breeze. He must have felt my tension. With a bunch of newborn vampires and now a werewolf after me, who wouldn't be tense?

I looked up at Edward and he was communicating with Sam through his mind. Then all the werewolves ran into the shelter of the wood, but only Jacob and Sam ran back a few moments later. When they reached us, I noticed Jacob was glaring at Eric. Saw was watching them, but not directly.

"What are you planning on doing with them?" Sam growled, acting as if Eric and Colbie weren't standing right there.

Carlisle quickly made up for his rudeness and asked, "Are you two willing on helping us? We want our dear Bella to be as safe as possible."

I looked up at Eric and saw he was staring right back at me with bright, fiery red eyes. I felt Edward, again, tighten his grip on my waist to where it was a little painful. Eric tore his eyes away from me and looked down at his love and whispered something her that sounded something like, "I think we should."

Colbie looked up at him with still-puffing, red eyes. "Okay," she said.

They both looked up at Carlisle and nodded. "Good, then do you have anymore questions, Sam?" he asked, turning back towards him and Jacob.

"When is the next meeting?" Jacob quickly asked, never breaking his gaze from the new vampire.

"Tomorrow," Jasper said, also watching the vampire. I felt another wave of calmness washed over me.

"We'll be here." Jacob said, finally tearing his eyes from Eric to look at me.

"We need to get Bella home." Edward added, letting me go to say goodnight to Jacob. The younger boy smiled at Edward, taking me into a big bear hug.

"Get some sleep. You look like you're about to fall over and die." Jacob chuckled quietly. His warmth overwhelmed me. Being so close to Edward all the time, I got use to iciness of his skin that when I touched Jacob it felt like I just dipped myself into a boiling pot of water, but, for some reason, it felt good to be warm again.

"You too," I responded, hugging him tightly. I pulled away and turned back to Edward to find Colbie staring at me intently with smiling green eyes. I took a step back only to be met by Jacob rumbling, warm chest.

"Don't." he stated firmly, frowning at the naked woman. She looked up at him with a smirk.

"Blackmail much?" she giggled evilly.

"Colbie, I won't bail you out of that kind of mess." Eric stated, rolling his eyes behind her.

"You wouldn't?!" The woman mocked Eric. "How could you?! I think I might find someone else to marry, you damned bloodsucker!" She laughed so hard, she was red and crying again. Eric just sighed, rolling his eyes again. He could help, but laugh also.

"Stupid dog..." Eric said, grabbing her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder and onto his back just as Edward would have done to me. "Where to?" he asked Carlisle, smiling.

"Can you keep up?" Emmett asked with a grin and with a blink of my eye Eric was behind the other vampire and left him dumbfounded, but smiling.

"You have no idea." With that, I was on Edward's back.

"Do you want to go to my house or go home, Bella?" Edward asked quietly. I looked up at Alice, asking tacitly if I was going to get in trouble if I went home with them.

She smiled evilly at me. "Write out a note saying you left early to go shopping with me in Olympia and I leave it on the kitchen counter. All he was going to do tomorrow was watch the game anyways!"

"I'll do that when we get home." I replied, sighing. I know she'll keep her word when she says "shopping". "Good night, Jacob. Sam."

"Then were off," said Carlisle and just like that we were off running through the woods, leaving the wolves behind. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Emmett and Eric racing in front of us all, both with giant smiled on their face. I wondered whether Eric enjoyed being a vampire, though, Colbie didn't seem to like it much.

As we reached the clearing the house was located in, everyone skidded to a stop. Eric had a small frown on his face.

"I had someone on my back," He sighed depressingly. Emmett just laughed heartily.

"Whatever, dude." Emmett chuckled as Edward put me down on the ground, but keeping hold of me so I wouldn't tumble over. I turned around slowly putting my arms around his neck, feeling quite sleepy.

"Ready to write that note, my love?" he asked, blowing cold air into my ear.

"No. I don't want to go shopping." I mumbled into the crook of his neck. The vampire just laughed, picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room.

"I'll write it for you then." He said whispering in my ear as he shut the door to his room with his foot. He put me down, but a still leaned against his chest.

"Don't leave. Get Alice to write it." I grumbled. I didn't want him to leave with Eric and Colbie in the house.

"I already did." Alice said bursting through the door. "And I have PJs for you! You just have to choose which one." I perked up a little, wanting to know what Alice brought me.

A pair of baby blue, plaid shorts and matching tank-top were laid on the couch next to a long, indigo blue, silk-looking nightgown that would have reached to floor for me with a long slit going up to the hip area. I picked up the shorts and tank-top rolling my eyes at Alice.

She sighed, "I was hoping that for once I was gonna be wrong."

Edward and I laughed. "Never," Edward said, still chuckling.

"Always tomorrow!" She sang lightly, gliding out the door with the long nightgown.

I slowly walked over to my love. "May I have a human moment please?" I asked, smiling.

"Why do you even ask?" I just smiled wider as he spoke. I turned to walk away and he took my hand and spun me around so I was facing him again. "I didn't say you could go anywhere." I looked up at his light-colored, liquid topaz eyes. They were so beautiful. I felt as though I could stare at them forever, never able to release my gaze, never able to tire watching them.

"That's mean." I replied, giggling.

His arms wrapped around my waist and his head buried itself into my neck. "Don't move," he said as I felt small, light kisses trailing from my throat to my ear. "We wouldn't want you to get hurt, would we?" Edward picked me up and laid me down on the couch softly. He climbed on top of me, but held his weight with his elbows. My loves laid his head down on my chest, listening to my heart begin to race.

I closed my eyes, happy with the little pleasure I got out of this gesture. "Do you trust me?"

I opened my eyes to look down at the vampire and he was looking back up at me with hopeful eyes. I couldn't do anything, but nod.

Edward trailed butterfly-soft kisses from my chest up to jaw. Then he pressed his lips to mine and I took a sharp intake of breath. I didn't expect it to be pleasurable as it was.

He reached behind my head, pressing my face harder to his. I took the chance of wrapping my arms around his neck and waited for our kiss to break, but it never did. In fact, his mouth opened slightly and he licked my bottom lip. I replied by opening my mouth also.

I heard Edward take in a large breath as his tongue battled mine. He won, of course, but it didn't matter. He broke realizing I had to breathe.

I smiled to myself as I gasped for air thinking how amazing to feel Edward's tongue in my mouth. He laid his head down on my chest again, gasping just as much as I was.

"Stop.. stealing all the... air.." I gasped, giggling to myself. Edward just laughed loudly.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward." I said as I drifted off. I almost hear Edward humming my song as I fell to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I just realized the PJs never came in handy... OH WELL!

I added a little almost smut there... ALWAYS TOMORROW!

hyper


	3. A Backpack, A Wallet and A Pair of Pants

When I woke up, to my pleasure, I found Edward still lying on top of me, ear to my chest. He was curling my hair between his pale, icy fingers and then I felt him smile happily. My heart had started to race.

"Good afternoon, my love." He said, kissing my chest lightly.

"What time is it?" I asked, stretching as much as I could with Edward lying on me.

"3:30 in the afternoon," said Edward against my neck. He was trailing small kisses higher and higher.

"What time did I go to sleep?" I questioned.

"Little before 5 in the morning," he said, blowing cool air into my ear and smiling. I noticed the folded shorts and tank-top Alice had given me on the floor not far from the couch. I must have dropped them before...

"Why did you do that last night?" I blurted out, immediately regretting it. I blushed lightly as I wrapped y arms around Edward's neck. I buried my head in his neck when I felt his smile grow at my blushes.

"You were so adorable half-asleep. And I thought you wouldn't try anything if you were in that condition. I thought maybe I would just test myself." Edward said between kisses. I felt him leave a love-bite just below my ear. Then he blew on it making me giggle and almost fall off the couch if it had not been for the vampire lying on me.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I giggled, trying to push him away. He didn't even budge and kept blowing.

"Waking you up." We laid there for a good half hour before Alice walked in with a big smirk on her face.

"Get up sleepy-pie!" she said, taking me up and out of Edward's arms. "Time for you know what!"

I sighed. "Do we honestly have to go shopping?" I was being dragged down the hall and stairs into the kitchen where I smelt freshly brewed coffee.

Colbie was sitting on the counter, eyes closed, drinking coffee. Eric, in the same pair of pants he was wearing last night and a black t-shirt, was standing between her legs holding her up by the shoulders. Colbie looked as though she maybe got three hours off sleep in the past two days. She was wearing tight jean shorts and a black tube-top that showed off her flat stomach. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail with her bangs hanging down, framing her round, tanned face.

"Drink your coffee, baby," said Eric, kissing her cheek lightly. "Come on."

"Where's my drawing stuff?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Colbie reached up and rubbed her closed, sleepy eyes.

"In our bag." He answered, smiling a little. Eric then turned towards us.

"Where's our bag?" Colbie asked, taking another sip of her warm drink.

"In the woods." She opened her eyes as he turned back to look at her and I giggled as Eric put on his best smile.

"I can go find it if you'd like that, baby...?"

"Very much so, thank you," she replied, giving him a light kiss on the lips. And just like that, Eric was gone. To make up for the loss of one, another walked into the room; Emmett. He looked at me with my smiling eyes.

"I thought I heard someone breathe," He joked, bringing me into a big bear hug. Emmett was nothing more than a big, blood-lusting teddy bear. And a brother, of course. I knew he would always be there for me when he was most needed. "What's on the agenda, Bella? Shopping?" he laughed loudly at his own joke.

"Shut up, jerk." And as if on cue, Alice walked in with a grin.

"Bella! Colbie!" she sang. I groaned, thinking I was the only one, but I wasn't. I looked over at Colbie seeing she was looking back with the same shocked expression as me.

"Okay... I found it... and nothing's stolen so nobody found it.." Eric walked in talking, looking in the over-sized, black backpack. Colbie was released from her trance, just as I was, and hoped off the counter and walked towards Eric, looking at the ground. Then she stopped before she got to the vampire who was still looking inside the bag and cocked her head.

"Eric.."

"Yeah, hun?" he answered, distracted.

"Gimme your pants." The pale man looked up, confused.

"What?" he asked, sounding just as confused as he looked.

"I want to wear your pants today." She smiled, walking closer and taking to bag from him and setting it down. The tanned girl wrapped her arms around his pale neck and whispered something in his ear. I looked over at Edward and he looked very frustrated, but when I looked over at Emmett, he looked as though he was about the burst with laughter.

"No." I looked back up at the odd couple. Colbie stood with a big smile and her arms wrapped around Eric's waist and her hands in the back pockets of his jeans. Eric, on the other hand, look as though if he could, would be blushing like a cherry right now.

"No you don't want to or no or you won't give up the pants?" the werewolf asked with an enormous, sly grin plastered on her face.

"Both," the vampire answered as he pulled away from Colbie's hold and walked to the other side of the kitchen where Edward and I stood. He leaned up against the refrigerator, crossed his arms, and pretended he was resting by closing his eyes. Colbie grabbed the backpack and started to walk out of the kitchen, but before she left, she leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Men are so gullible."

"What do you mean by that?!" Eric growled as I giggled softly, but stopped when I saw Edward's glare. Colbie, still with a sly smile on her face, unzipped the bag, dug around until she found a pair of jeans, and pulled them half way out.

"And now, also, I have your wallet!" she sang. Colbie quickly walked out giggling loudly with the backpack in her hands.

"Awww... Come on... Can I at least have my card back, please?!" he said, running at a human pace after her. I looked up and smiled at Edward who just rolled his eyes and smiled back.

"Well then... I guess I'm not paying for her clothes." Alice said, but then smiled evilly. "But I'm still paying for you, Bella!" She walked out giggling just as Colbie did as I sighed and laid my head up against my love's chest in defeat.

"She never quits, does she?" I groaned as I felt cold arms wrap around my waist, bringing my body closer to Edward's.

"No. Never." Edward laughed, kissing the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a small kiss.

"Shut up, Edward." I giggled.


End file.
